


Day 21: Cooking/Baking

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [21]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Pasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash tries to make some pasta for Eiji, but things don't go as planned...





	Day 21: Cooking/Baking

Ash felt very silly as he took out some bowls from the cupboard. Eiji was out doing a photoshoot for some magazine about puppies or something. The two of them had just moved into their own apartment in Izumo a few weeks ago, and the apartment was still pretty barren. Sunlight streamed in through the window, revealing the tiny dust particles that danced through the air in its own silent symphony. Ash stared at the dust for a little bit, reaching his hand out and swiping through the air, making the dust go into a frenzy. Seeing the way the dust glided through the air reminded Ash of when he still lived with Griff. Ash would try to grab the dust and the dust would always dance away from his grasp. Those were happier times, and sometimes Ash would daydream about playing with the dust whenever Dino and his goons decided to have little "fun" with him. Staring at the dust made Ash feel like he had come full circle. He didn't have to be afraid anymore: Now, Ash could dance in the dust as much as he likes.

Ash shakes his head, refocusing his thoughts. Eiji was always making delicious meals for Ash, even when he had just come home from a long day at work. Ash wasn't fluent enough in Japanese to get a job, so he always felt guilty when Eiji would go out of his way to take care of Ash despite coming home looking worn out.

Today, Ash wanted to make dinner for Eiji. Eiji deserves to be with someone who takes care of him much better than Ash does. It was about time Ash returned the favor. Ash figured he could make some pasta for Eiji. Nothing fancy or anything; he was only a beginner, after all. Pasta should be easy enough to make. Ash took out some uncooked pasta and dumped the whole packet into a big pot on the stove. Ash turns on the heat on high and just leaves the pasta there as he starts to look up some pasta sauce recipes. A fleeting thought crosses Ash's mind: Maybe he should've checked how to make pasta beforehand? Ash shrugs off the thought because it's just pasta: How hard could it be to make pasta?

Ash leans against the counter, invested in finding a good pasta sauce recipe. Ash scrolls through several articles about the best pasta sauce recipes before he notices the smell of smoke filling the question. Ash turns his head to look at the pot and gasps. He tosses his phone onto the counter and quickly turns the heat off. Ash frowns, staring into the pot. Just then, Ash hears the sound of the door being unlocked. Ash curses every god he can think of as Eiji steps into the apartment. Ash can see Eiji's nose wrinkle as he takes in the smell.

"I'm home, Ash," Eiji calls, closing and locking the door behind him. "What's that smell?"

Ash blushes as he mumbles. "Welcome home, Eiji."

Eiji walks into the kitchen and his eyes widen as he sees the pot full of something charred and black. Eiji gapes at the sight, his eyes wide.

"What happened?!" Eiji cries, turning to look at Ash, who was staring at the ground with his arms crossed.

"I tried to make dinner for you," Ash says in a rush, his cheeks flushing fiercely. "But it didn't..."

Eiji sighs, a small smile on his face. "Ash, you didn't have to make anything for me."

"You're always taking care of me," Ash says, looking up, his gaze intense. "I feel bad for being a bother and I just wanted to do something nice for you..."

Eiji shakes his head, still smiling. He takes the pot off the stove. His words are sweeter and softer than honey. "I take care of you because I love you. You're not a bother."

Ash can feel every part of his body tingle and spark with something bright and fuzzy. He stands there, speechless at Eiji's words.

"What were you trying to make anyway?" Eiji asks, examining the pot full of char.

"Pasta," Ash manages to say, still struggling to recover from Eiji's words. Eiji snorts.

"How can you mess up pasta?" Eiji chuckles, setting the pot down. "You just have to boil it with water."

"I didn't know that," Ash mumbles, blushing. Eiji giggles, making Ash feel more embarrassed. Ash walks up behind Eiji and wrap his arms around Eiji, resting his head on Eiji's shoulder.

"It's going to be hard to clean this up," Eiji comments, leaning back against Ash.

"I'm sorry," Ash apologizes. Eiji smiles.

"It's okay, don't worry."

The two of them lapse into a comfort silence. A few moments pass before Ash leans close to Eiji's ear and whispers.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh not my best work. Sorry :( I wasn't really feeling it today.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
